fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shrev Brilheim
Appearance Shrev's height reaches just past Natsu's shoulders and has slightly defined biceps and legs. He is usually found with a permanent grin on his face, unless provoked. His outfits usually consist of forest tones. He wears a dark green sash across his chest which carries his giant balloon whisk, Napoleon. He wears a collared, sleeveless vest and a black tank top underneath. His forearms are wrapped in white bandages and wears several golden rings on his right hand. He wears shorts that goes slightly past his knees, with a black sash holding it, and army boots. His fairy tail tattoo is forest green and located on his left leg. His outfits changes to a waiter's outfit when working with Mirajane but still wears Napoleon on his back. After the timeskip, Shrev's smile had lost some of its intensity and is now past Natsu's height. His outfit changes slightly, taking in a more mature look. The wraps around his forearms is just a wrap on his wrist and there are no more rings on his fingers. He wears a golden necklace with an origami crane on it. He is no longer wearing a tanktop and his vest has darkened in colour and unbuttoned halfway, fully exposing his collarbone. The sash has been replaced by thin cords to hold Napoleon across his back. His shorts are above his knees and wears sandals instead of boots.. Personality Shrev is an energetic boy, who tends to be overexcited about the most simplest things. He is usually seen with a permanent grin on his face but develops a calmer facade when working alongside Mirajane in the bar. He easily gets excited when it comes to fighting, especially when its a real battle between his opponents. However, Shrev becomes ruthless in fighting when extremely angered to the point that his teammates can be at risk of getting caught in his crossfire. He seems to have a crush on Natsu, and manifests a malicious aura whenever someone attacks Natsu or tries to make a move on him. This also happens whenever Gray seems to be too close to Natsu. This behaviour diminishes as the time goes by as his infatuation with Natsu decreases. He considers Fairy Tail to be his real family, easily overlooking all of his everyone's flaws, past, and mistakes, shown when he immediately welcomes Gajeel as part of the guild. He makes no hesitation in punishing those who seeks to destroy Fairy Tail as shown when he was the one to lead the raid to the Phantom Lord castle, nearly destroying the castle in his attack before he could calm down. He was unable to initially contol his magic due to lack of his controls on his emotions. This forces his body to quickly burn through the sugar he eats because as Sugar Magic is very tolling on his magical reserves. When he gains mastery of his magic, his rings become rarely used. Shrev is known as the lover of all things sweet, surpassing even Erza's obsession with cake, leading people to believe it is the reason why Shrev has excessive energy. When deprived of any form of sugar for a long period of time, he tends to get woozy and turns into a zombie-like state in an attempt to search for something to replenish his energy, usually something full of sugar. Eating vegetables and meat while in this vulnerable state will make him even more ravenous in search of unhealthier foods. History Shrev was the youngest member of the dark mage guild, Demon Light at the age of 9. He was a highly-trained assassin, adapting the magic taught to him by his mother to the dark techniques taught by his mentor and brother, Kyo. During one of his missions, something went wrong with the plan, causing it to backfire and for Shrev to disappear to another area of Fiore. He was found by Levy's McGarden parents with no memories and immediately took him in. Levy was initially wary of the boy, often going out of her way to avoid him. Despite this, he attempted to become friends with Levy, bringing her books to her room. When rogue bandits attacked their home and killed her parents, Shrev's magic manifested, nearly killing the bandits in anger. Seeing Levy crying, however, he stopped and knocked them out instead. Shrev saw a flyer of a mission that talked of an attack to a wizard guild nearby and decided to head there, with Levy in tow. After reaching Fairy Tail, Shrev immediately demanded food before going unconscious. Makarov immediately took them in where Shrev's fixation on Natsu started, developing a close bond with Lisanna and Natsu. Magic and Abilities Ring of the Elements: '''A holder-type magic. Shrev uses four rings as his main magic early in the series before he manages to regain control of his original magic. Each ring is able to do one type of elemental attack. '''Terra: '''The Earth Ring. Fist-like boulders erupts from the ground and hurled at the enemy. '''Zephyr: '''The Wind Ring. Makes Shrev's body lighter, allowing him to attack and run at a faster rate. '''Vermillion: The Fire Ring. Imbues Napoleon with fire, allowing it to shoot fire or act as a torch. Torrent: The Water Ring. When casted, it releases a strong jet of water from the ring that can throw off enemies. Sugar Magic: '''A caster-type magic. Shrev's magic grants him total control of anything that contains large amounts of sugar. It allows the user to store magic-rich sugar to be stored in the body. He can freely manipulate the sugar to his will, often using it to cause great destruction when extremely angered. He can also imbue the sugars with different effects. It can also be used for emergency healing and rejuvenation. Shrev was unable to master this magic until later in the series because he lacked the ability to fully control every aspect of his emotions (i.e. needed to harness his pure emotions). : '''Sugar Crisis: '''Chains of white sugar bursts out of the user's back or sides, exposing the stored sugar within the body. The number, size and power of the ribbons are dependent on the amount of sugar stored within the body. It can stretch endlessly and seems to be unbreakable due to its fine grains. It can be used defensively (e.g. when it cocoons Shrev's body), offensively ( e.g. can turn into large ribbons with sharp ends) and passively (such as grabbing objects). :: '''Pop Cluster: '''User scatters handfuls of sugar towards the sky where it rains back down sharply, clinging to any surface and causing large explosions. '''Caramel Tomb: '''Sugar races towards the target from underground or above ground and completely covers them in sugar, constricting their movement. It can constrict the target from their feet or their whole body completely. Can also be used as an armor by the caster or onto an ally. :: '''Sugardust: The user blows a small amount of coloured sugar into the air where it can have different effects. Sugar can originate internally or extracted from the environment. :: -Possess (Purple): When inhaled, causes the enemy to lose control of the body and starts attacking the nearby enemy instead. Effect wears off when they are knocked out. :: -Shimmer (Yellow): Induces instant sleep when the particles enter the target's eyes. It also leaves a terrible dizziness after the effect has worn off. One grain of Shimmer is enough to knock out a large man to sleep for a long time. :: -Acid (Dark Red): Causes immense pain where the sugar comes into contact with the skin. Described as a feeling of acid burning off the skin. Only been used by Shrev in rare occassions. :: -Sap (Green): When used, it causes the target's magic energy to be sapped away whenever they use any type of magic. : '''Burst Candy: '''User conjures up a handful of energy-filled candy. Allows the consumer of the candy to rejuvenate over half of their magic energy in a few moments. The drawback is that after using the candy, it causes the user to go into a hyperactive state then leaving them completely exhausted once they deplete the magic. It also leaves the creator of the candy extremely fatigued the more candy they produce. : '''Transportation: '''Shrev releases stored sugar under his feet and rides on top of it as transportation. The sugar can also be used up for mid-air attacks. '''Requip: '''Shrev is able to cast a low-level requip spell that allows him to store his giant whisk weapon, among other baking-related items, in an alternate dimension in space. Equipment Shrev is well known for his use gigantic kitchen utensils, particularly his favourite, Napoleon, which is seen strapped across his back throughout the series. He was also shown to use some ring magic in the beginning. Trivia *Shrev is an extremely picky eater. He gets ill from eating something that's not sugar-rich (i.e. meat, fish). *His calm demeanour when working comes from his absolute fear of Mirajane back from when they were younger. *The names of his attacks were named to throw off the enemy. *There is more than one Napoleon that Shrev owns.